farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Clintang84/How to earn Coconuts - The easy way :D
So, I see that you just got the Hawaiian Paradise Farm and you're asking yourself what can I spend all my hard earned coins on? Well, you may be disappointed - coins have little use in Hawaiian Paradise as there is a new currency for this farm - Coconuts How do you get Coconuts I hear you ask? There are two ways, 1) with Farm Cash and 2) Farming Below are the best ways to build up your Coconut balance: Hawaiian Paradise has both Ocean and Land Crops for you to harvest. Royal Taro and Oyster take 4 hours to reach maturity and yield the most Coconuts per harvest. I suggest dedicating your time to growing these Crops to increase your bank balance. Taro must be mastered in order to unlock Royal Taro. New to Hawaiian Paradise is a new Animal Breeding Pen - The Aquarium. You will find various animals in the Market for both Farm Cash and Coconuts that can also produce Mystery Sea Babies when Aquariums are harvested. The Blue Whale is the most expensive Coconut item in the game to date, at it is not cheap however, it yields per day. I suggest buy 1 of these ONLY and increase your pod of Blue Whales from the Mystery Baby offspring. 40 Blue Whales harvested in an Aquarium produces - per square. The second most profitable Coconut yielding animal is the Cremello Stallion. It costs to buy and yields . Unlike the Blue Whale, the offspring is not another Cremello Horse, it is a foal so you need to keep purchasing more Cremello Stallions in the Market to increase your numbers. 40 Cremello Stallions harvested in a Horse Paddock produces - per square. Thirdly, the Chicken Coop filled with 100 Hawaiian Chickens. Hawaiian Chicken's can be obtained from Common Orange Aviary Eggs or for from the Market. Hawaiian Chickens yield per day. A Chicken Coop with 100 Hawaiian Chickens will yield per day - per day, making it the most productive building on the Hawaiian Paradise farm. Extra Hawaiian Chickens can be produced in the Aviary. Last of all, you have the Orchards which can be very productive in their own right. Depending on the trees that you have in there. For anyone that was lucky enough to get a Rainbow Gum Tree yields every day. The next best trees that yield per day are Giant Label Tree, Giant Sand Dollar, Big Mini Cupcake, Northern Catalpa, Candle Nut Tree, Giant Flip Flop, Giant Gold Sitka Spruce and the Chinese Strawberry Tree. A standard orchard of Rainbow Gum Trees will yield per day - per square. A standard orchard of the other trees listed will yield per day - per square. Super Orchards containing 40 of these trees will yield double mentioned above. The simple breakdown: Oysters for your ocean crop, Royal Taro for your land crop, Blue Whale for your ocean animal in Aquariums, Cremello Stallion for your land animal in Horse Paddocks with one Chicken Coop of 100 Hawaiian Chickens. I hope this brings you great Coconut wealth :) Category:Blog posts